


Such a Tease

by Shadowlord13



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/pseuds/Shadowlord13
Summary: Esmeralda captures Darko





	Such a Tease

Esmeralda had been chasing after Darko for a long time. She had slowed Charra down a bit to not only let Darko think that she was giving up but to also give Charra a bit of a rest. Esmeralda could still see Darko a distance ahead of her, however from the looks of it, he was still pushing his mount at full speed. In one moment, Darko and his horse were running, in the next they were both on the ground.  
Now’s my chance, Esmeralda thought as she spurred Charra to race towards the downed horse and rider.  
As Esmeralda came upon the two, she slowed Charra down to a walk. Darko’s horse was lying on its side, pinning Darko underneath it. He was so focused on trying to to free himself that Darko didn’t notice that Esmeralda was walking towards him with her gun in one hand and some rope in the other.  
“Come on you stupid beast,” Darko muttered under his breath as he tried in vain to shove the horse off of his trapped leg.  
“You ran him too hard for too long,” Esmeralda said as she cocked her gun.  
Darko’s head whipped up to look at her.  
“Don’t even try it,” Esmeralda warned as Darko tried to reach for his gun.  
“Ha, you are persistent aren’t you,” Darko growled.  
“Of course I am, that’s how I make my living.”  
Darko flashed her a brilliant smile.  
“Oh I wouldn’t doubt it, now if you would be so kind as to help me free myself, I’ll go with you quietly,” Darko said as he winced with pain when his horse shifted its position.  
“Deal.”  
Esmeralda holstered her gun and moved to tie up Darko’s hands before she worked on getting his horse off of him.  
After sometime she was finally able to get Darko’s horse up on its feet. Darko was still on the ground as she walked over to him to take his weapons. Esmeralda put his gun, bullets, and hunting knife in her saddle bag. She took a look at Darko’s leg then helped him to his feet.  
“Come on,” Esmeralda said as she gave the rope attached to Darko’s hands a tug.  
“I’m not sure I’ll be able to get up on my horse by myself,” Darko said as Esmeralda swung up into her saddle.  
“Who said anything about you riding?” Esmeralda asked cooly as she looked down at him.  
Darko stared at her in confusion.  
“Of course I have to ride, my leg was just pinned under a horse and you expect me to walk!” Darko said exasperated.  
“I do expect you to walk, you ran this horse into the ground,” she said indicating to Darko’s horse, “he doesn’t deserve to carry your hide any further.”  
With that Esmeralda clucked to Charra to start walking back the way they had come as she ponied Darko’s horse and pulled Darko along.  
Esmeralda hadn’t realized just how far she had chased Darko for until they reached a stream that she had used for various reasons in the past. It was getting towards twilight, so Esmeralda decided to stop there for the night. She tied Darko’s rope to a tree so that she could take care of the horses and build a fire.  
When everything was taken care of, Esmeralda brought Darko over to where she had set up her saddle and saddle blankets for her bedroll. Esmeralda settled down on her makeshift bed and tilted her cowboy hat down over her eyes.  
“Don’t try anything or I’ll cut your balls off with your own knife,” she said dryly from beneath her hat when she heard Darko shuffling around.  
“Fine,” Darko muttered under his breath.  
Darko laid down beside Esmeralda and couldn’t help but watch her chest rise and fall rhythmically with sleep. His gaze traveled up and down her body, lingering on the spots that pleased him. Darko’s mind began to wander, imagining her lips kissing his then moving down his body till she took him in her mouth, licking and sucking him in just the right way. As Darko’s fantasy became more intense, he found himself restrained by his pants and in need of relief.  
Darko had an idea and slowly shifted himself closer to Esmeralda until he was pressed up against her side. When she didn’t stir he tested his luck further by hooking a leg over Esmeralda’s body so that his crotch was pressed up against her hip. Darko slowly started to grind himself against Esmeralda, making sure not to wake her.  
Esmeralda had always been a light sleeper, she needed to be with the type of work she did. So it was no surprise that Esmeralda noticed that Darko was pressed up against her. She stayed still not allowing to give away that she knew what Darko was doing against her. In all honesty she kind of liked knowing that he was getting himself off to her. As Esmeralda laid there, she felt Darko’s pace quicken until he climaxed and a moan escaped from his lips. Esmeralda fell asleep with a smirk on her face knowing that she had leverage over Darko.  
In the morning Darko awoke to an uncomfortable feeling in his pants.  
That’s right, Darko thought as he remembered the night before.  
Darko shifted into a sitting position as Esmeralda walked towards him.  
“You’re finally up,” Esmeralda said as she reached him.  
“Yes, well it appears my dear…” Darko’s voice trailed off as he realized that he didn’t know her name.  
“Esmeralda.”  
“Right, Esmeralda, it appears that I’m in need of bathing due to an...incident last night.”  
“Oh don’t mince your words cause of me,” Esmeralda said, “besides I know that you came in your pants, there’s no point in hiding it.”  
Darko’s face shifted from slight shock to a smirk.  
“Ah so you did notice, and you must have enjoyed it to not, how did you put it yesterday...oh right ‘cut my balls off’ if I tried anything.”  
“Maybe I did,” Esmeralda said with a shrug.  
“Well I need to clean myself up, so unless you want to do it for me, which I wouldn’t mind, I suggest that you untie me.”  
“You get one hand to use,” Esmeralda said after thinking for a moment.  
“And how will I get my pants off with only one hand?”  
Without saying anything, Esmeralda knelt down and started taking off Darko’s boots before moving her hands to his belt.  
“My if I knew you wanted to see my cock that bad I would have gladly showed it to you last night,” Darko said as Esmeralda pulled his pants off.  
“Please,” Esmeralda said with a roll of her eyes, “I’ve seen plenty of cocks and your’s is nothing special.”  
Now naked from the waist down, Darko was led over to the stream by Esmeralda. She untied one of his hands and tied the other behind his back. Esmeralda watched Darko as he cleaned himself and couldn’t help but look at his cock. Darko noticed Esmeralda’s gaze on him, he felt himself starting to get hard again.  
“You know you could help me,” Darko said turning to give Esmeralda a full view.  
Esmeralda had to keep herself from moaning at the sight of Darko’s hard cock. He was long and fairly girthy, probably just right to make her pussy feel nice and full if she rode him. Esmeralda snapped out of it just in time to hear Darko say, “So you’re enjoying the view aren’t you.”  
As much as Esmeralda wanted to take him right then and there, she wanted to tease him first.  
“Oh I definitely am,” Esmeralda said, lust dripping from each word. “Why don’t you come here?”  
Darko made his way over to the bank where Esmeralda was standing. When he was standing in front of her, Esmeralda let out a moan as she took him all in. She moved slowly around Darko so that she was standing behind him and acted as though she were going to untie his other hand. Instead Esmeralda quickly grabbed Darko’s free hand and tied it up behind his back.  
“What are you doing?” Darko asked in confusion, as she forced him to sit.  
“Oh I’m going to have my fun,” Esmeralda said seductively as she also tied up his ankles.  
Esmeralda sat herself on Darko’s legs and slowly started to trail her finger tips up his thigh and across his hip, making sure to avoid Darko’s cock. Darko let out a slight moan as Esmeralda’s fingers got close to his rock hard member. She continued drawing patterns on Darko’s skin as she teased him mercilessly. When Esmeralda leaned down and started to plant kisses on his hip, Darko murmured, “Oh fuck.”  
Darko felt like he was going to explode from a lack of relief when Esmeralda stopped what she was doing and sat up straight. Her wicked grin told Darko that relief was not going to come to him anytime soon. Esmeralda got up and started to slowly take her clothes off. Completely bare Esmeralda waded into the stream to bathe herself. Darko groaned in frustration as he watched her perfect body from the bank.  
“Fuckin’ hell,” he whispered to himself as Esmeralda walked back towards him with a sudden sway in her hips.  
Esmeralda laid down near Darko and started to run her hands up and down her body, stopping to play with her hard nipples. She let out a hum of satisfaction when she discovered just how wet her pussy was. Esmeralda slowly started to rub her clit in lazy circles. As she continued to rub her clit, Esmeralda inserted two fingers from her other hand and began to pump them in and out of herself. Esmeralda couldn’t help but stare at Darko’s cock as she played with herself. The fingers on her clit quickened their pace as she hooked her fingers inside her to hit the right spot.  
Darko watched helplessly as Esmeralda’s body began to writhe beneath her own touch.  
Esmeralda could feel her climax building and building until she finally moaned as she went over the edge and squirted.  
Darko stared in amazement as Esmeralda had her release.  
“Damn I’ve never seen a woman do that before,” Darko said.  
“Most men haven’t,” Esmeralda said breathlessly.  
Esmeralda moved closer to Darko.  
“Now are you going to be a good boy and do what I tell you, or will you try to escape if I let you have some freedom?” Esmeralda asked as she held up her fingers, still wet with her release, to Darko’s lips.  
“I swear I won’t try to escape as long as I get to fuck you sometime,” Darko said as he sat up.  
“Good boy, and play your cards right you just might get a chance,” Esmeralda purred.  
She put her wet fingers up to Darko’s lips, who eagerly wrapped his lips and tongue around them and began to suck Esmeralda’s release off of them.  
“My, you’re more desperate than I thought,” Esmeralda said as she pulled her fingers from Darko’s mouth.  
“Please, I need some relief, Esmeralda.”  
“You’ll get it,” she said as she moved behind Darko and untied his weaker hand.  
“I need my other hand to get myself off.”  
“No you don’t, either you use the hand I’ve given you or you get nothing at all.”  
“Ok, ok, darlin’.”  
Darko began to rub his cock. It was a strange feeling to be using his weaker hand to masturbate with.  
“You can lean against me if you need to,” Esmeralda said from behind him.  
“Thanks,” Darko replied as he leaned back against her.  
Darko rested his head against Esmeralda’s chest. Turning slightly to either side, Darko could see Esmeralda’s hard nipples. If he were more sure of her reaction, Darko would have gladly taken one in his mouth to suck on while he got himself off. As Darko pumped his hand up and down his shaft he felt a new tingling sensation that he had never felt before. It felt so good that Darko started pumping faster and faster, he could feel himself getting harder meaning that his climax was close. His breathing became more ragged as he got closer and closer.  
Finally he went over the edge and came. Darko slowed his hand a bit to make sure all his seed spilled out. Since his legs had been tied together, Darko’s seed was now covering his thighs. Esmeralda reached around Darko and swiped some of the semen up on her fingers and stuck them in her mouth.  
“Hmmm, not bad.”  
“Well it looks like I’ll need to bathe again,” Darko said with a slight laugh.


End file.
